This invention relates to a thrust augmentation system for aircraft of the type capable of vertical, hovering, transitional and conventional flight operation. One such system is described in the patent to von Ohain et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,227. The patent to Quinn, U.S. Pat No. 3,834,834, describes such a system which provides a plurality of hypermixing nozzles together with a plurality of root nozzles.
In these systems, the wing has a simple airfoil configuration when the inlet and diffuser doors are in the closed position. In the vertical take-off configuration, both the inlet and the diffuser doors are wide open. During the transition from vertical take-off to forward flight, the inlet doors are moved forward and the diffuser doors are tilted backward. More boundary layer control is then required near the forward portion of the channels than near the rearward portion.